


At the Devil's Party, There's No Light From the Sun

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [24]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Demon, M/M, Prompt Fill, gender swap, slight angst, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:Shane/Ryan wakes up in the body of the opposite sex. What happens? Are they gonna tell the other one? Are they gonna shoe about it? Write a less than 1K word fic about what happens!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	At the Devil's Party, There's No Light From the Sun

Shane stared at himself in confusion and horror. What the fuck was happening? What was going on? He grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged. It didn’t move. It wasn’t a wig, this wasn’t all an elaborately planned prank. The lights above them flickered and Shane just stood in front of the mirror, staring.

“We have to call the crew,” Ryan said. “Call them.”

“Me call them?” Shane cried. His voice was frantic. “You call them! I can’t call them sounding like this!”

Ryan stared at the phone in his hand, still recording. “Give me your phone. Mine’s recording.”

“You’re recording this?” Shane was panicking, spiraling. For someone so relaxed and chill on the daily, he was absolutely not that now. Ryan had never seen him like this and it scared him. “Yeah, fine, go ahead,” Shane said, scrambling through his pockets. He half tossed the phone at Ryan and ran out of the room. “I need some air.”

Ryan dialed TJ’s phone number and sprinted out of the room to follow Shane. He lost sight of him as he walked out the front door and disappeared into the dark night. “Shane please don’t leave! Please.” Ryan’s voice cracked. “I can’t let anything else happen to you.”

“Over here,” Shane groused out. He was gagging, throwing up on the lawn.

Ryan stayed a little distance away, keeping the phone’s camera off him. “TJ? You need to come back to the farmhouse… Something’s happened.” Ryan cut off as Shane sniffled beside him, standing up and wiping his nose. “No, we’re not hurt but… I don’t think Shane’s alright.”

Shane grabbed the phone from Ryan’s hand and brought it up to his ear. “TJ come get us,” he said. TJ was immediately spluttering at the sound of Shane’s voice. It was the right cadence, but it certainly wasn’t the right pitch. Shane handed the phone back to Ryan and dropped onto the farmhouse steps.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “I’m here.” He was watching Shane closely as he took stock of all his body parts— old _and_ new. “Can you just come get us?”

“We’ll be right there,” TJ said.

Ryan nodded and hung up the phone. He dropped onto the porch steps beside Shane. He gave him space but was close enough if Shane wanted touch. “What’s going on through that big noggin of yours?”

Shane wrapped his arms around his body. His hands were more slender, but no smaller. The same was true about most of his body. His arms, his legs— all still long and gangly. The trunk of his body was no smaller, either. There was just the addition of boobs and slightly more hip.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Shane said, trying to lower his voice some. “What’s happening to me?”

Ryan bit at his thumb. “You’re, uh—” Shane looked at him, his eyes pleading. “I got something on the spirit box,” Ryan said timidly. He almost didn’t want Shane to hear him. “It said it was a punishment.”

Shane looked at him, his eyes rimmed red. “Fuck you,” he shot out. “You know that’s bullshit.”

Ryan looked down at his hands. “Yeah, I know.” His heart was thrumming in his chest. He’d known Shane wouldn’t believe him. “I’m sorry.”

Shane sighed and wrung his hands through his hair. “No, it’s—”

“Stop,” Ryan said, cutting him off. “It’s fine.” Ryan sighed. “You gonna be okay out here? I’m gonna go pack up equipment.”

Shane nodded and Ryan stood up, walking back inside. He immediately ran back up to the room they’d been sleeping in and pulled out the spirit box. He shut off his phone recording and he grabbed a camera. The spirit box scanned through it’s channels and Ryan listened as he walked room to room. He picked up equipment as he went, carefully wrapping up cords.

“I’m Ryan,” he said softly. “I’m sure you remember me.” His voice was shaking. His hands shook, too. But he’d stay here. For Shane. “Why did you do that to Shane? What did he do that brought on this kind of wrath?”

The spirit box scanned and Ryan waited for an answer, any sort of answer at all, but it kept scanning. Ryan plopped down onto the floor of the upstairs room as he gathered up all the equipment and sat on his sleeping bag.

“What the fuck kind of coward demon are you? Huh?” Ryan’s voice was shaking but he was leaning towards anger this time. He wrapped the sleeping bags and stood up. “You’re fucking with my best friend. Yeah, he’s an asshole, and he doesn’t believe in you, but he’s my friend and I don’t take kindly to people hurting my friends.”

**HE. DESERVES. IT.**

“No one deserves this!” Ryan spat, whirling around. “But especially not my best friend. You’re just a little bitch. You can’t handle his asshole personality? I can. I do every day. And that means I’m stronger than you.”

The light began flickering angrily and Shane’s voice floated up from the front door. “Ryan?”

“I’m fine!” Ryan called. He lowered his voice again. “You’re weak, and you’re a coward.” He took out the cross from his pocket and pulled his rosary out and wrapped it around his neck. Ryan could see the shadow start to swirl in the corner and the growling was low and rasping. Gone was the small hum. This demon sounded feral.

Ryan stood strong in the center of the room. He was absolutely terrified but his care for Shane was far more important to him than any fear. He could be attacked from any angle, he knew that, but backing up into a corner felt like cowardice and Ryan was far too pissed for cowardice.

“Fuck you,” he spat one more time.

The growling grew louder. Nails scratched across the wooden floor. Ryan could almost see the scratches appear before his eyes. Ryan expected the flash of light, like earlier, but he was instead thrown across the room.

**Punishment.**


End file.
